


A Lazy Morning Wake Up

by FireflyHannah



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Morning Rituals, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyHannah/pseuds/FireflyHannah
Summary: A nod, and then Nathaniel was leaning down, kissing him again. Slow, gentle, almost cautious. Not that they needed to be any of that. This was nearing the status of ‘morning ritual.’It was a morning ritual Nathaniel would be happy to keep for a long time.





	A Lazy Morning Wake Up

Nathaniel had been awake for a few hours now, laying against Jean’s chest with a stubborn refusal to move, even when the alarm by Jean’s side of the bed began to buzz at them. Was it really that time already? That meant morning practice would begin in two hours. Jean liked to shower before Riko dragged them onto the court, to wake him up.

He felt him stir, groping over the bed to hit the alarm clock, as violently as ever. It amused Nathaniel, honestly. Jean was the gentlest person he’d ever met, until an alarm was blaring in his ears, then he pulled no punches. He wanted to laugh at the boy, honestly, but he was busy trying to pretend to be asleep. Or he was, until he heard a voice brushing against his ear, thick with sleep and quiet, pulsing cool air over his skin in a way that made the back of his neck prickle.

“I know you’re awake, Nathaniel.”

Daring to look up, blue eyes met grey as Nathaniel catches his lip with his teeth. There was an icy hint to the blue eyes that nonverbally requested how Jean had known of his waking state. He was always so good at pretending, at _lying._ He didn’t receive a response, of course, only the movement that was Jean getting close to him, and the upturn of one corner of his mouth. Was he smirking at him? He was smirking at him.

Nathaniel huffed softly and released the lip being worried between his teeth. He tilted his head the rest of the way to meet the smirk with a growing smile of his own. The kiss was slow, affected by Jean’s waking state. This worked in Nathaniel’s favour of course, as he was able to soon break from the kiss and shove Jean over onto his back, climbing onto him and straddling his waist. He couldn’t help but smile wider when Jean’s hands slowly moved to his hips, hesitating before touching him and glancing up at the boy for consent. A nod, and then Nathaniel was leaning down, kissing him again. Slow, gentle, almost cautious. Not that they needed to be any of that. This was nearing the status of ‘morning ritual.’

It was a morning ritual Nathaniel would be happy to keep for a long time.

“Natty…” Nathaniel withdrew from Jean at the nickname, one only the perfect court got away with, and he gazes at him. “I need to shower.”

A frown was directed at him for his disruption of Nathaniel’s favourite morning activity, and he narrowed his eyes slightly. He climbed off of him and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, a pout forming on full lips.

“I’ll go get Kevin to kiss me then,” he muttered softly, sulkily.

Jean sat up at the same time as Nathaniel, unable to hold back the chuckle at his childish reaction. His arms snaked slowly around his waist, pulling him against him and ignoring the swat he earned for interrupting Nathaniel’s sulking. He pressed a lazy series of kisses along his jaw, relishing in the way Nathaniel’s head lulled away from his touch, allowing him access to his neck, which Jean was all too happy to take advantage of. He bit down lightly, listened to the sharp intake of breath from his lover, and then soothed it gently with some slow licks over the mark, smirking against his skin.

“Or…” he whispers hotly against his ear. “You could join me.”

Barely a minute later, Jean carried Nathaniel to the showers, smirking in the wake of his victory.


End file.
